


Afternoon of Apple-Picking

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, apple picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Don’t fall!” Virgil can’t help but call out as Roman and Patton start climbing their chosen apple tree. His heart leaps up in his throat when Patton turns back to look at him and give him a reassuring smile.“Don’t worry, Virge! We won’t!” Patton says, turning back and climbing up to a branch that’s fairly strong but still far too high for Virgil’s comfort.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Afternoon of Apple-Picking

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more - this was originally posted October 7th, 2018! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Virgil's anxious - that's about it  
> Prompt #12: Apple picking/caramel apples

“Don’t fall!” Virgil can’t help but call out as Roman and Patton start climbing their chosen apple tree. His heart leaps up in his throat when Patton turns back to look at him and give him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, Virge! We won’t!” Patton says, turning back and climbing up to a branch that’s fairly strong but still far too high for Virgil’s comfort.

“Besides, we’ll have you to catch us if we do,” Roman says with a laugh as he starts putting apples into his bag, too high to hear Virgil’s mutterings.

Logan sets a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder and gives him a smile that says that he’s not comfortable with how high up they are either. “They’ll be okay, Virgil. We’ve done this every year, haven’t we?”

Virgil sighs, taking a deep breath to the rhythm Logan is tapping out on his shoulder. “Yeah, but I can’t help but worry… It’s who I am…”

Logan smiles softly at him, “I know. Why don’t we gather some of the lower apples while we wait?” Virgil nods and they walk over to a tree, quietly talking as they reach up and gather the apples within reach.

Patton and Roman go through several trees and several bags, never losing their balance, even if there are a few close calls. Virgil keeps an eye on them both the whole time even while Logan tries to distract him.

However, Virgil’s glad that he didn’t let Logan distract him completely.

It’s when Patton is climbing down from his current tree, the lowest branch being at most five feet above the ground. When he goes to put his foot down, his foot slips and he lets out a shout as he loses his grip on the branch.

Virgil hears the shout and is off before his mind can even understand what’s going on. He sprints towards the tree and manages to catch Patton in his arms, panting heavily from the exertion as he turns a concerned look at him.

Patton smiles sheepishly as he clings to Virgil, “Heh, thanks for catching me, Virgil. I slipped.”

“No shit,” Virgil says, looking him over even though he knows that he’s not hurt. “Be more careful, alright?” Virgil sets him on his feet and looks him over once more before heading back to Logan, leaning against the tree and breathing a sigh.

“That was very impressive, Virgil.” Logan says, cupping Virgil’s cheek and rubbing his thumb against it, “You made it across the clearing faster than I thought possible.”

Virgil’s cheek goes bright red and he looks down, trying to hide the pleased smile that wants to surface at Logan’s words. “Yeah…Well… I couldn’t let him fall.”

“I know.” Logan leans down and touches his forehead to Virgil’s before turning and picking a few more apples.

The rest of the apple picking goes without incident and they end up with several bags filled with different kinds of apples to take home and turn into delicious treats.

“I can’t wait to start baking!” Patton says, linking his arm with Virgil, the other laden with bags.

“Me either, dearest,” Roman says, poking his nose and smiling when Patton goes cross-eyed. “When do you want to start?”

“Maybe this weekend?” Patton asks, looking at his boyfriends with a hopeful expression.

“That sounds good for me,” Logan says, smiling when Roman wraps an arm around him.

“Yeah. Sounds fun.” Virgil says and Roman nods.

“I agree! This weekend it is!” They all smile at each other and begin to walk home with their treasures, looking forward to the weekend ahead.


End file.
